Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Nova and Otto's Story)
Nova and Otto made it to Entrance of the Tournament and then Unversed appeared, then Roshi is gonna fight them Roshi: Don't worry, kids! I'll fight them? Otto: Are you sure, Old man? He look at them and he ran away Roshi: Goku! They're all yours! He's gonna fight them with Nova and Otto and after that they defeated them Roshi: Phew! Good job! Those guys are making my back hurt. Goku: Well, you cannot expect you to do it. Roshi: Who asked the little boy? You'll find out when you're older. Goku: (Sigh) And I have to be stronger.... Strong enough to be a true hero. Nova: You tink being strong is the same as bring a hero? Goku: Yeah- mostly. Look at how strong Antauri was, and he's the Champion. Both: (Gasp) Antauri? Roshi: So, kids.... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few Heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite you a little epic poetry. Otto: Do you know Antauri? Roshi: Of course. He's the Strongest Fighter everybody's going crazy for- Oh, I know. You must be his fan. Everywhere I got it's Antauri-this, Antauri-that... More like Antauri-bull. Otto: What? No, we are just looking for him. Roshi: Well, tell me about it, monkey. You, your friend and the rest of the fighters! Monkey shows up out of nowhere... Goes and wins the first game he ever enter, Dazzling the whole town... And then that he disappeared! Goku: Everyone said Antauri's the real thing, a true hero. And I can't wait til I'm that tough. Roshi: Oh really? He's so tough that he turned the last match who faced him into a crazy person. Goku: Master Roshi, be nice. Nova: Does that mean he's not here? Roshi: Whoa! Kids! Not so fast. He may not be here right now, but you never know. He could always decide he's gonna show up for the games. Goku: That's right.... To defend his title. Roshi: And if you need there's always a chance you might run into him. I have an idea. I'll sign you up for the Tournament. And if you need a teacher like me, I'll be happy to help for you, kids. Goku: But Master Roshi, I thought I want you to help trained. Roshi: Listen, young boy. These Animal needs to be stronger like you. Them and you are gonna be the fighter like everybody is. Nova: I think... You're right. Please sign me and Otto to the games. Otto: I'm Otto and this is Nova. Great to see you. Roshi: Okay, you two. Let's started with your training. Nova: But, we don't need a trainer. We're already strong. Roshi: (Sigh) Kids, these days. Come on, I'll sign you up for the games. After the Matches Nova: There is no sign of Antauri, Otto. Otto: And we almost there to the final. The only competitor is Zack and Rex the Dog. Nova: I wonder who they are? They turned back and they saw 2 Dogs Zack: Nova and Otto, right? I'm Zack and this is best friend Rex. Your opponent in the final. Rex: Boy, Finally! I beat you I get to take on Antauri! Otto: Antauri? Why is that? I don't get it. Are you saying there is another match free the final. Zack: Oh, great! Looks like you didn't get a memo. Oh, Roshi! Would you tell them the rules? Roshi: Alright, here's how it is. The games are divided into two brackets- you got your east, you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. and right now you are competing in the east, and we got no clue about the side. For all we know, your monkey Antauri could be cruising through over in the West. Nova: Then we should put the matches right there. Otto: We should have go there looking for him. Roshi: I don't think so, Kids. It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly Sly forbidden from watching matches in the other bracket. Goku: Did he just make that up for himself? Zack: No clue? Rex: I don't know. Roshi: Alright! Alright! Look... You gotta stay there and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give an old man a break. I got a reputation. Zack: O-kay. Hey, do it for us, too. Nova: Okay. Otto: Sure, We'll finish what we started. Roshi: Oh Yeah! The ladies are gonna like this! I'll be waiting for you in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready. He left Goku: A Match between Zack, Rex, Nova and Otto? This is great! Roshi: Except for you, Goku. You got a lot of training to do. Goku: Oh, right.... Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around. He left Zack: Nova, Otto, give it your best out there. Nova: You and your best friend too. Rex: We are so fired up! They are doing their exercise Otto: Zack, Rex. Antauri is our team. How come that you two know him? Rex: He saved my life. During the last games... This little guy named Emperor Pilaf tried to make Antauri his pawn of darkness... And he used me to do it. He had some kind of Collar or something that made me go crazy, gave me.... A collar that makes me turned against Antauri. Zack: And for that, Antauri saved him. And he didn't need the darkness to do it. Otto: I can't believe it. Rex: Well that's enough drama for that. I guess we'll see you in the rings, okay? They left Nova: Antauri... Category:Transcripts